


Coming of Age

by empireoffclouds



Series: Isco Casillas Ramos [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Madrid CF - Fandom
Genre: AU - no kids, Age Difference, Daddy Kink (mentioned), He had him when he was 19, Isco is 18 and Cristiano is 28, Isco is Iker's biological son, M/M, Rare-ish pairings, Sergio adopted him when he was 21, real madrid - Freeform, underage (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empireoffclouds/pseuds/empireoffclouds
Summary: Isco is 18, Cristiano is 28. Iker and Sergio are overprotective parents.ORWhy it's not a good idea to have dinner with both your dads and your secret older boyfriend when you have a daddy kink.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> In this story:  
> Isco is 18  
> Cristiano is 28  
> Iker is 36  
> Sergio is 31  
> Marc Bartra is 22
> 
> (Also, English isn't my first language so bear with me).

The annual Christmas dinner was sort of a tradition for the Real Madrid players. It was held December 21st - so as to not interfere with any other plans the players might have with their families - and it was practically sacrilege to miss it.  
Normally, it was strictly players only (and Iker, because everybody loved Iker) but since Isco had finally turned eighteen this year - and since he is the son of the former Captain and present Captain - everyone had agreed that he should have a place at the table.

The fact that he'd probably end up playing for Madrid sooner or later really helped his case.

So that was how Isco had ended up in the fanciest salon at Valdebebas, wearing a fancy Ermenegildo Zegna suit, his hair nicely done, sitting between his dads, and right in front of his secret (and much older) boyfriend.  
It was just his luck that in such a long table, someone had decided to place Cristiano so close to them.

"Hey Isc, need someone to feed you that soup? We don't want you to get all messy now" Dani Carvajal teased from his spot two seats away from them, Isco rolling his eyes as Lucas Vazquez and Nacho Fernandez laughed like it was the most hilarious thing ever.

And they called Isco a baby.

He actually really liked everyone on the team, he even saw Marcelo and Pepe as sort-of uncles, but they could behave like two year olds when they wanted to.

To make matters worse, his dad (Iker) just half-heartedly reproached the players and then fondly patted Isco's back, his other dad even going as far as to pinching his cheek. Isco wanted to scream.

The whole team acted like he was 5, and not 18.

Cristiano was the only one who treated him like an adult (oh and Isco loved the many ways he showed him that he definitely saw him as one), one of the reasons he loved the man so much.  
It sucked that his parents would flip if they found out, after all, a ten year age gap wasn't exactly appropriate, especially when Isco was barely legal.  
He felt a blush creep up his neck as he remembered how Cristiano had growled into his ear how hard it had been to keep his hands off of him when he was "jailbait", the first time they had had sex.

But back to the dinner.

Isco had been enduring players - some who were barely 6 years older than him, might he add - mockingly using their baby talk on him the entire night, but it was hard to stay annoyed when every time his eyes found Cris's he would be drawn in by the intensity of his gaze, feeling a blush creep up his neck when the Portuguese would "innocently" bite his lip. He was surprised that no one had noticed how he was almost drooling at the sight of him.

Isco was pulled out from his thoughts as Sergio passed him a plate with a very tasty looking steak, his mouth watering for something that wasn't related to Cristiano, for once. He began cutting up the meat in small pieces, getting lost in the repetitive motion, and effectively entering his own little world.

Which was why he didn't realise what he was saying until it was already too late.

"Daddy, can you pass me the salt?"

It seemed as though the whole world started to move in slow motion as Isco's eyes widened, watching in horror as both Iker and Cristiano extended their hands towards the salt shaker.

Both of their arms stayed suspended in mid air, Cristiano's face morphing into one of absolute horror as Iker stared at him with wide eyes, clearly too shocked to say anything.

The room instantly went quiet, the tension so thick that you could probably cut it with a knife.

Even Dani seemed to realise that this was no time to make a joke.

Isco's entire face felt like it was on fire, not knowing what to do as Cris's panicked eyes went from his to Iker's and back again.  
"I-I, um, this is not what it looks like" the older man stuttered out, his accent stronger than usual in his anxious state.  
Isco belatedly thought that they could have probably come up with an excuse if they both didn't look so incredibly guilty.

Sergio slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump on their seats as the captain slowly stood up, a protruding vein on his neck visibly pulsing.

"Really? Because it looks as though you just responded to my _eighteen year old son_ saying daddy"  
Cristiano once again looked at Isco, the panic replaced by determination, before bravely locking eyes with the furious Sergio Ramos.  
" _Foder_ " he breathed out "yes, it's exactly what it looks like"

Iker lunged.

Isco barely had time to gasp as Iker's fist connected with Cristiano's jaw, effectively making the Portuguese land harshly on the floor with Iker falling messily after him.  
Gareth and Pepe were the first ones to stand up and try and pull Iker away from Cristiano as Fabio, Marcelo and Danilo tried to keep Sergio from joining the brawl.

The once white tablecloth was now stained red with the wine that had spilled from the knocked down glasses, and the sound of one of those glasses breaking was what finally snapped Isco out of his shock.  
"Dads! Stop!"

Isco made his way through the crowd of bodies that separated him from Cristiano, dodging Dani and Nacho as they tried to keep him away from the fight. He practically threw himself to the floor next to Cristiano, sighing with relief as he noticed that his dad hadn't made any serious damage.  
"Cris - oh _mi amor_ , are you okay? Fuck I'm so sorry"  
Cristiano accepted Isco's offered hand which helped him stand up, standing up straight and rubbing the painful ache in his jaw where Iker had struck him.  
"No, no _mi coração_ , it's not your fault"

Iker practically snarled "Isco! Get away from him right this second"  
Isco turned his attention to his fathers, who were being contained by the team and, therefore, slightly more subdued. Slightly.

He stepped between them and Cristiano, his brown eyes narrowing.  
"Dads, I didn't want you to find out this way but, yes, Cristiano and I are in a relationship -" " _Like hell you are!_ " "- AND I'm gonna be with him wether you like it or not"  
The whole room went quiet once again, the only sounds being Iker's and Sergio's laboured breathing.

Isco stared them down defiantly, feeling more confident as he felt Cristiano's large hand fall reassuringly on his waist. Sergio's eyes blazed at the display of affection.

"Get off of me, I'm not gonna attack him with my son standing in the middle." Iker sighed exasperatedly, harshly shaking off Pepe's and Gareth's hands before pinching the bridge of his nose "How? When?"  
Sergio turned to look at his husband in disbelief "Iker!"  
"What Sese? I'm trying to understand what the fuck Cristiano was thinking when getting involved with our little boy"

Isco fumed "I'm not a little boy! Plus, you're five years older than dad!"  
"Five, Isco, not ten! You're eighteen! That's barely considered an adult!" Iker countered, Pepe and Gareth quickly stepping forward in case they needed to intervene again.  
"But I _am_ an adult, even if barely. And what Cristiano and I have - which is, coincidentally, not any of your business - is perfectly legal"

Sergio took a deep breath, knowing that they couldn't argue against that particular point "Answer your father's questions"  
Cristiano squeezed his waist reassuringly, making Isco give him a loving grin that had more than one person in the room looking away uncomfortably.  
"We got together shortly after the match against Atlético, when we all spent the night at Valdebebas"

Cristiano cleared his throat "Sergio, Iker, you know I would've never gotten involved with him when he was underage"  
"You shut your fucking mouth," Sergio growled "you're four years younger than me Cristiano. And you had the nerve to rob my son of his innocence -"

Isco's scoff made him trail off, the boy looking at both his fathers disbelievingly.

"Wait. Hold up. You do know I lost my virginity when I was sixteen right?"  
"What?" Iker squeaked.  
Isco nodded slowly, not getting how his parents didn't know this "Come on, seriously? You really think I wanted to go to all your matches against Barcelona just because?"

Even Marcelo paled at that.

Iker let out a shaky breath "W-Who Isco, who from Barcelona?"  
Isco fidgeted uncomfortably "No one you know that well. It was, well, Marc. Marc Bartra. Not my brightest moment. He was twenty at the time, but when Xavi caught us making out he threatened to throw him out of the team if he quote _didn't stop messing around with Seriker's son_  unquote"

Sergio let out the breath he was holding.  
"Oh thank God. I would've actually had a stroke if it was Pique or something"  
"Ew dad," he scrunched up his nose "he's like your age"  
Twenty pairs of eyes glared at him at that, making Isco shrink against Cristiano.

"Okay, stupid thing to say, got it"

The tension that had been engulfing the room had receded substantially, Iker and Sergio's fury slowly ebbing away.  
Isco realised this was his chance to make them understand.

"Listen, dads. I know that this isn't ideal, and I'm not asking you to be one hundredth percent okay with it, but... but I really love Cristiano. He makes me really, really happy"

And he truly did.

Sure, the sex was mind blowing(ly kinky), but what really made Isco fall in love with the man was how he was always gentle with him. How he made sure Isco was comfortable with everything he did. How he remembered the important things, like Isco's deathly strawberry allergy, but also the stupid things, like how Isco couldn't stand it when the tv volume was set in an odd number. How he always treated Isco like he was his own person, and not Iker and Sergio's son.

Cristiano laced his fingers with Isco's, lifting his hand up to his mouth so he could press a quick kiss to his knuckles.  
"I love you too _meu amor_ "

Iker and Sergio shared a look, communicating silently, as only couples that had been together for such a long time could. After about a minute, they both sighed, turning to look at their son with tiny, uncertain smiles.  
"I'm not saying we're okay with this - we're not - but if this is what you really want... we're willing to try and put up with it" Iker said, his smile turning a little more genuine at the blinding grin Isco shot him, opening his arms to happily accept his hug. Sergio reluctantly joined the hug - looking as though he'd rather punch Cristiano at least once, square in the nose.

Everyone finally relaxed, some of the players plopping down on their seats and muttering about how it had been the most dramatic Christmas dinner ever, while others approached Cristiano to grill him about his newfound relationship.

"You really are our son, Isc. Only someone with our last names could have such a knack for drama" Sergio muttered against Isco's hair, making him laugh. Truer words were never spoken.

Isco left his dad's embrace to go rescue Cristiano - who was undoubtedly getting the shovel talk from at least five different people - pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, just because he could. Cris wrapped his arms around Isco's waist, cradling him protectively as Iker and Sergio approached them, unreasonably afraid that they would somehow take him away.

Instead, the two men simply gave Cristiano a curt nod, hitting him with the best captain-glares in their arsenal.  
"We are still going to have a long chat about this Cristiano" Iker said, Cristiano tenderly hushing Isco before the younger man could complain.  
"I expect nothing less"  
Sergio narrowed his eyes "And I think it goes without saying that we'll murder you if you hurt even a hair on our son's head"  
At that, Cristiano grinned "I won't. But even if I did, Marcelo and Pepe already told me in great detail what they'll do to me if they find out their favourite nephew is even a little upset with me"

Isco groaned, nuzzling his head in Cristiano's chest to escape the embarrassment. A small smile twitched at Iker's lips, but he pressed them into a thin line before it could fully come out.

  
"Oh, and Sergio? To be fair, you were way too young when you adopted Isco -"  
"Don't push it"  
"Yeah okay"

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and/or comments it means a lot! Also, tell me if you want more Isco and Seriker's son, maybe with Isco/Someone else. Plus follow my tumblr: empireoffclouds.


End file.
